The Prank
by nalaagirl
Summary: What if it was all just a prank. A story where Petunia makes Harry think Hogwarts is just a prank, and how does Dumbledore convince Harry that Hogwarts really is real? I do not own Harry Potter, I am writing this for fun.
1. Chapter 1

When Petunia woke up that morning and found her nephew and the letter she made a vow to herself to stamp the magic out of him. Magic would not steal her nephew like it had her sister. As she pondered on the best method to "stamp" the magic out of him - she remembered how Lily's husband was a prankster in the wizard world. She decided she would make her nephew a prankster like his father. Then she could make him believe magic was just a prank.

8years later

Petunia constantly planned pranks on her boys, she considered Harry her boy and she loved him dearly. All of her pranks helped her to lose the grief she had for her sister's death. Whenever she began to feel anger that her sister had abandoned her - she would put hte energy into planning a prank. Which was part of the reason her nephew now looked like a mummy. She had decided to toliet paper... him. Ther other reason was thta she had decided seh really loved pranking, even if her pranks weren't necessarily good. But this is how her family bonded.

Harry loved his aunt and he knew that praning was his calling in life. He liked pranking - and being pranked, because he figured he could learn from other people's pranks. He decided that a good counter prank for his aunt would be to make their yard a museum. Many people thought Harry wasn't very smart because he spent so much time pranking, this however was false because his pranks all required research. This is why he went to the library. To research things that go in a museum and how he might be able to make a believable replica. He made a mummy, ancient scrolls with ancient writings he found while researching. He made ancient records that would resemble stone plates. He got cardboard and cut it into reasonable rock looking peices and then covered them in tin foil with the dull side up. Then he used a pencil to push in the cardboard and tinfoil. It resemble something you might see. He made random paintings, he made statues, dinosaur bones. He spent the whole day working on it. After making all of his objects he set it up during the night in a tent. He put up signs about a traveling museaum. Right next to the exit he put a sign that said you've just been pranked.

When Petunia looked outside the next day she had a little laugh. She didn't know if it was her son or her nephew , but there was a huge line outside her house waiting to get into a tent. She went to have a look. The museum did look genuine, but she wasn't fooled. She knew it was a prank.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so I wrote this because a year ago when I joined I figured someone would write this. and I never found it. Also this story takes place in the 90's. Harry was born in 1990. I hope you enjoy the story.

After Petunia had had a good laugh about that prank she decided to start putting her plans in motion. She remembered her vow to stamp the magic out of her nephew and the best way for him to not recognize it for was it was would be for him to think it was all a prank. Sure he was only 8 at the time, but she wanted to prepare him to think that wizards weren't real. She knew that X-men was a popular TV show at the time and thought that x-men would be perfect. She would have a couple of her friends dress up like x-men. She would take her Nephew to one of the bigger parks so they could have more privacy then the characters would fly down in a helicopter and tell Harry that he was invited to Xavier's Academy for the gifted. They would then fly him to the airport where she would pick him up and they would go out to eat. It was a good thing he husband had a good job.

The next day Harry was expecting a prank. His aunt told him that they were going to the park and he was a bit suspicious, but he figured his aunt wouldn't do anything in public. So he went with his aunt and cousin to the park. He went straight to the swings which was his favorite part of any park. It made him feel like he was flying. He jumped off the swing, and it was quite a beautiful jump. As he was flying through the air he saw a helicopter landing not far from him. He saw a couple of people that looked somewhat like Cyclops and Storm come out and start walking towards him.

"Harry we have come to invite you to Xavier's institute for the gifted. I'm sure we don't have to tell you that that jump there was more than just a jump. At Xavier's school you will learn how to control your powers," Cyclops told Harry. Harry was a little suspicious, but his jump was actually unusually far – so maybe he was a mutant. So of course he ran to ask his Aunt if he could go. She told him, "of course you can." So they took flight. When he landed a few minutes later he saw Petunia smiling at him just outside of the helicopter he realized it was a prank. The most elaborate on he had seen his aunt do yet. So he got off laughing and they went to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

After his amazing jump Harry couldn't stop thinking that maybe he could convince people that he could fly. So he thought he would go medieval and try using a broom. His plan was to jump off a swing so far that it looked like he was flying. While he was in the air he would put himself on a broom, then he would land gracefully – basically he would make it look like he was landing from flying – not landing from jumping. He practiced everyday with help from Dudley. Dudley would toss Harry the broom when Harry told him he was ready to jump. By the time summer vacation was over Harry thought he was ready to test it out on his classmates at school.

"Dudley could you hand me the broom now?" Harry asked. He was swinging so high he was almost level with the bar. As Harry came back the other direction he grabbed the broom from Dudley. Then he jumped on his way back up. It was a beautiful jump – perfectly executed. He pulled himself onto the broom at just the right moment, and there happened to be a lot of students looking his way that exact moment. They saw him appear to be flying, and then land as if nothing big had just happened. The students were all amazed. They all knew his reputation for pranks, but they could not figure out how he had done it. They told everyone they knew about the boy who had flown on their playground.

This story created quite a stir and the wizarding world got wind of the story. They decided they should check it out. They went to the school where it had been rumored to have taken place, and they began questioning students about what had happened. They all said it was Dudley's cousin. Now Harry had been kept inside during that recess, because he didn't do his homework – being so focused on his prank. They could not find Harry, so they decided to find his cousin. They could tell right away that Dudley was a muggle, so they weren't quite sure what to make of it. Dudley explained how Harry and Dudley had been planning this prank together most of the summer. Once they realized it was a prank they spread the world to the muggle news about the great and elaborate prank played by the nine year olds. After that they forgot about the incident entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

In the year 2000 Dudley decided to play an end of the world prank. The whole world was afraid that the world would end, but Dudley wasn't actually concerned. So he thought he would make his family believe the world had ended. He put the lights in his house on a timer, so they would all go off at midnight. He also found a way to turn off the two closest streetlamps to his house. He set up fog machines outside his house and set them to turn on 30 minutes before midnight – so that by the time the New Year came around it would definitely look like a different world outside.

That night his family was watching movies to welcome in the New Year – something they did fairly often – when right at midnight the power went out. They went to look outside and all they could see was a grey fog. They were all really scared that the world was ending. Dudley was trying really hard not to laugh. Petunia was busy grabbing all the extra blankets and putting them on everybody's beds. She was so scared that they were all going to die.

The next day when she realized it was just a prank she laughed. She was a little upset that he would pull a prank on something so serious but in the end she had to agree that it was quite a prank.


End file.
